


Touch

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Fresh Relationship, M/M, Mycroft needs distance from time to time, Sleeping Together, Touch, it can work, so much love, they can make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft doesn't love being touched, not counting the few occasions when he does.Greg on the other hand loves touching, keeping his hands on his lover, but he's willing to change to make it work with Mycroft.





	Touch

 

  

Greg carefully got back to bed, sliding his arm around Mycroft’s waist, savouring the touch of his skin, burying his face to his now mussed hair. He closed his eyes, smiling, taking a deep breath; Greg loved the way Mycroft smelled, it didn’t matter what he used, when they met, he always smelled…well like Mycroft. Greg pulled him closer, running his nose over the exposed skin, the soft pale skin he loved to worship.

Well to be honest this was the first time Mycroft really stayed over, the first time they made love to each other. But Greg always fantasised about it, running his nose over his skin, tracing his countless faint freckles with his tongue, gently biting down on the pale skin, giving Mycroft suction marks he couldn’t hide from the world.

Mycroft huffed but didn’t wake when Greg kissed him behind the ear, nor when he continued to trail kisses down to his shoulder. Greg nuzzled his face to the crook of his neck, his arm tightening around Mycroft. Mycroft curled up, nesting to Greg’s embrace.

“I have work early tomorrow.” Mycroft mumbled sleepily.

“I don’t want to let go of you.” Greg whispered, Mycroft hummed contently.  “You are just the best cuddle partner, you fit perfectly to my arms…perfect fit.”

“I’d stay if it were for me.” Mycroft turned in his arms. “Stay with you.” he kissed Greg.

“Maybe one day.”

“Certainly.” Mycroft yawned, snuggling his head under Greg’s chin, who gently played with his ginger locks making Mycroft hum.

“Am I bothering you?”

“No…I don’t mind.” Mycroft slid his arm around Greg.

“I thought you don’t like being touched.”

“Who said that?”

“Your body language.” Greg’s hand trailed down to his back, circling lightly making Mycroft shiver with delight.

“I…you want me to admit that I crave touch? That usually my encounters ended quickly and without any fuss afterwards? That I only want to be touched when I feel like it…” he whispered hesitantly. “There might be times when I’ll be…”

“When you need to be left alone, it’s okay My.”

“But you really love touching…I know that already. Touching, hand in hand walks, hugs, just keeping your hand on me when we watch the tv.”

“It’s okay, I can learn to adjust…anything for you.” Greg kissed Mycroft wherever he could reach him. “Just tell me, I’m not good at reading you…but hopefully I’ll learn that too.” Mycroft chuckled softly. “I let you sleep now lovely.”

“Thank you.”

“Was last night okay?” Greg spoke soon again waking Mycroft from his light sleep.

“Okay?” he blinked open his eyes with confusion.

“I mean…not too much?”

“No.” Mycroft looked up and kissed him. “Not at all.”

“You could have told me sooner you know.”

“Gregory…” he sighed. “Last night was everything I wanted and more.” Mycroft kissed him cupping his face. “I will tell you when I need time for myself…I promise you. Now…” Mycroft squeezed his face. “…let me sleep!”

“Sure.” Greg kissed him smiling to the kiss, sliding his hand down between them.

“Devil.” Mycroft panted.

“Why you love me.” Greg rolled on top of him.

“I do…” Mycroft moaned when Greg pushed inside of him. “…love you.” he panted between desperately hot kisses.

“I hoped so…after all the months I spent wooing, courting, hoping you’ll fall as hard for me as I did for you.” Mycroft’s fingers dug to Greg’s skin, wrapping his leg around him, pulling him closer and closer.

“You have no idea.” Mycroft gasped, his fingers gripping Greg’s hair.

“Then tell me.” Greg whispered to his ear, holding Mycroft as close as possible. arms wrapped around his lover. Skin against skin, Greg’s face buried to Mycroft’s neck.

“Don’t let me go.” Mycroft whimpered. “Don’t…Gregory…” he turned his face to meet his lips.

“I’m here.” he murmured. “I’m here Mycroft.” he kissed him. Greg kept repeating it till they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
